Lathes are widely used for the manufacture of wood, metal and plastic products. Turning operations, the process of cutting a work piece rotating on a lathe, are performed in a very wide variety of manufacturing processes and industries.
Workpieces on a lathe are usually turned at a very high speed. As a cutting tool cuts the workpiece, debris is thrown from the workpiece. Often, the debris is thrown at a very high speed, endangering the operator, and making the use of safety equipment necessary. The dust generated during the turning operations of certain types of wood, metal, and plastic, often result in a fine dust that is toxic to the operator of the lathe, and requires the use of a hood, dust collection equipment on the lathe, or a respirator.
While turning operations performed in an industrial setting may afford the use of expensive debris and dust collection means, the cost of such of such systems precludes their use in small shops and homes. Often, the operators of small lathes are exposed to toxic dust, flying chips and other hazardous debris.
Furthermore, debris generated during turning operations must be removed from the work area. Although lathes are relatively small tools, the debris generated during turning operations is thrown from the lathe and usually contaminates a large portion of the workshop. In an environment where turning operations are occurring on a continuous basis, the work area must be cleaned frequently to avoid contaminating equipment, hazardous situations, such as fire and hazardous dust contamination of the work area, and to provide for a neat appearance. Such cleaning procedures are costly in time and money.
There is no widely used method of dust collection that is cost effective. Some current systems use compressed air to blow the debris away. Blowing the debris using compressed air is inappropriate in most situations, as it serves to worsen the problems of hazardous dust, debris contamination of the workplace, and time consuming cleaning procedures.
Some current systems use a vacuum hood, which encloses the entire lathe apparatus, or vacuum tool rest to collect debris generated during turning operations. Although such systems are moderately effective, they must be cleaned and are necessarily expensive due to their size and complexity. Furthermore, such systems require constant adjustment and additional activities for continuous use, and make the operation of the lathe much more complex, thereby increasing the cost of operation.
What is needed, therefore, is an apparatus and method to recover debris generated during turning operations. Such an apparatus and method should recover dust, chips and other debris generated during turning operations. The apparatus and method should be inexpensive to acquire, both in time and complexity, and should be available at a cost within reach of the ordinary woodworking consumer. The apparatus and method should solve the problems of debris fouled work spaces and decrease the amount of hazardous dust, thereby providing for a safer, cleaner and less expensive workplace. Such an apparatus and system would clearly be an improvement over the current state of the lathe and turning operations art.